


Tell Me It's Real

by jasperthewriter



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe, GUESS WHAT, I am tagging for major character death, M/M, WHADDUP IM BACK WITH ANOTHER MINOR CHARACTER CENTRIC FIC, be careful yall, its a, so watch it, spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasperthewriter/pseuds/jasperthewriter
Summary: "I know eventually it's all gonna happen now it's meant to be/Yeah, I'm still the same I was when you found me/You showed me what it feels like to be free/Yeah, I know eventually/Won't you tell me?/Won't you tell me?/Oh, tell me it's real/Tell me it's real/Tell me it's real/Just tell me it's real"-SeafretA story about traitors, double agents, and bastards. A story about finding yourself when you can barely remember who you were. A story about trust, and switching sides. A story about Romeo Ramirez. Stories don't always have happy endings.





	Tell Me It's Real

I have compiled the real story of Nicolas Ramirez. The story surrounding his life and death is widely accepted as one of the worst incidents of traitorous actions in clandestine history. I am here simply to put the record straight. I have no affinity for Agent Ramirez, nor for Agent DeMarcos, Higgins, Conlon, Kelly, or any of the other agents he associated with. I have compiled this story from personal accounts, notably from Agents Demarcos’ written accounts and Kasprzak’s spoken accounts, and the recently unearthed video evidence that irrevocably alters the events surrounding the deaths and motives of the agents involved in this story. I call it a story, and not a case, or by it’s case file number, because the events which I am about to relate do not sound as though they happened. Do not, however, lose yourself in the fantastical or romantic elements of this story. This is not a fantasy novel. This is not a romantic story. These are events of dark and malicious origin, and the long game played by who may be the worst villain currently in play. I may not have any affinity for the agents but I most certainly do despise the villian that caused their demises, despite his relation to me. Trust that this relation will not impair my ability to relate the events impartially. The first notable event occurred in September of 2013 in what agents who worked there called “The Facility”. For the safety of what remains of this organization, I will allow that the agency and The Facility are in New York City, but the specific whereabouts will remain undisclosed. The agents of this organization also frequently refer to each other using nicknames, which I will also utilize, to ensure their privacy is somewhat protected. I am submitting this report to be examined and released on a confidential need-to-know basis, with a specific request that all the agents who were in the room (Agents Beacon, Kasprzak, Conlon, Higgins, and Tseko) even if they do not fall into the correct level of clearance. I request this simply because as it stands currently, all of them believe that Agent Ramirez is something that he was not, and I believe they have been through enough to deserve the truth.

* * *

 

“Did we check the cam feeds that were found after the second attack?” Elmer says and Race sighs,

“Yeah,  _ four times _ already,” he says, “And the one surviving personal cam footage and the building security cameras in the area, and all the other miscellaneous footage.”

“What about the-”

“ _ We’ve checked it _ ,” Race interrupts, “We’ve checked everything.” Elmer runs his hands through his hair, leaving it sticking up every which way,

“There has to be  _ something  _ we missed.” Race just shakes his head. 

“There’s nothing else. It’s just a dead end,”

“So what?” Smalls breaks in, “We backtrack and try to find a different lead,  _ again _ ?” Elmer groans loudly and Race snaps a hair tie across the room, hitting him in the face.

“Hey! Where the fuck did you get a fucking hair tie?” 

“I have my sources,” Race says and Elmer sits bolt upright,

“ _ Wait,  _ what if the reason we can’t find a lead after the second attack is because the second attack was an inside job,” he starts and Smalls and Race look at each other, and then Elmer,

“I don’t think-” Smalls starts,

“No, no, listen, it makes sense. That’s why we can’t find any trace of the people after that. Maybe the whole agency went off the grid  _ together _ ,” 

“That literally makes  _ zero  _ sense- why would they need to do that in the first place?” Race breaks in,

“El, you know I love you, but how long have you been trying to figure this out for?”

“Fifteen hours.” Elmer says after thinking for a second and Smalls ruffles his hair,

“Have you considered sleeping?” Race asks, and Elmer shakes his head,

“We’re supposed to-”

“Go  _ home  _ El, we can figure this out without you,” Smalls says, pushing him towards the door, “Go sleep, eat some food, watch some netflix, and come back when you can count to ten and speak coherently, okay?” 

“Maybe… that’s a good idea,” Elmer says, “But are you sure-”

“We got it!” Henry says, skidding into the conference room carrying a laptop, an evidence bag with what looks suspiciously like a toe in it, and a spare container from the lab labeled “DANGEROUS: DO NOT TAKE WITHOUT APPROVAL AND SUPERVISION FROM SPECS”. “Go sleep, you’re of no use to us if you cannot form relevant thoughts,” Race says from his seat in the chair at the head of the table. He pushes on the table with his foot, spinning around in circles and flipping a pen through his fingers. Smalls grabs the container out of Henry’s hands,

“Did you ask Specs if you could take that? He’s gonna flip,” she says when Henry shakes his head. 

“HENRY I SWEAR TO GOD, DO  _ NOT  _ OPEN THAT CONTAINER,” Specs yells, grabbing the doorframe and whipping into the room. Henry shrieks and grabs the container back from Smalls, running around the table. 

“I  _ need  _ it,” he yells and Specs tries to grab him as he runs past,

“Give me  _ one _ reason why you need Dimethylcadmium?” he asks and they both stop on opposite sides of the table. Henry moves to open the container and Race grabs it out of his hands.

“If you open that, it will literally explode, and we will all get radiation poisoning,” Specs explains, and everyone watches Race put it on the table and roll away from slowly.

“You should really put that on the label,” Race says and Specs rolls his eyes, 

“Y’know I really thought “Dangerous” in all caps would be enough to warn anybody who wants to steal it that it was  _ dangerous _ ,” he says, picking up the container and smacking the back of Henry’s head. 

“This seems like as good a time as any to head out,” Elmer says, grabbing his jacket and walking out the door, scanning his keycard to exit The Facility and heading towards his apartment building. 

* * *

  
  


Elmer stumbles up to his door and leans against it while he fumbles for his keys. He fishes them out of his back pocket and slides it into the lock. He’s really not in the mood for anything but some sleep. Maybe food, but mostly sleep. Just as he starts to open the door, something slides over his mouth and strong arms loop around his chest, holding his arms down. He yells, muffled against whatever is blocking his mouth and tries to avoid inhaling the chemicals soaking it.  _ Fuck this, c’mon Kasprzak, you can’t go down this easy, get it together.  _ His vision fuzzes out a bit and he struggles, freeing one arm and pulling the hand away from his mouth. The men, (there are apparently multiple ambushing him in the fucking hallway), shove him up against the wall and twist his arms behind his back, forcing him to his knees and covering his mouth again before he can get his bearings enough to resist more. He tries to pull his face away but someone grabs the back of his head, pushing it into the wall as well, and he feels his nose crunch. He’s yanked to his feet and they shove him down the hall as his vision blurs and he blacks out. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this mainly to see if this is something ppl are interested in me continuing. so let me know if you want to read the rest of it and i will start a regular posting sched once i get it all written. i hope yall like!


End file.
